


Favourite Treasure

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [49]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Valentine’s Day fic, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake meets up with her girlfriend for Valentine’s Day, they both wind up with a little surprise for each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	Favourite Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EruGhostCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruGhostCat/gifts).



> A gift for a wonder queer platonic partner who never fails to make me feel cared for and important.

“Yang-oof!”

Blake grunts as Yang launches herself through her door and into Blake’s arms, pressing a loud and over exaggerated kiss to her mouth. She lets out a snort, giggling as Yang peppers gentle kisses across her face and pushes her away with a playfully irritated huff. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” Yang says warmly, kissing the tip of Blake’s nose as she steps inside and Blake closes the door behind her before letting herself be swept up into Yang’s arms. “I love you.”

“Love you too, you dork.” Blake says, giggling as her girlfriend nuzzles their noses together sweetly. A soft sigh escapes her and she pulls back, glancing at the backpack slung over Yang’s shoulder and arching a brow. “You never use bags, Miss “It’ll fit into my cargo pants.” What gives?”

“Hm… I wonder…” Yang hums thoughtfully, winking playfully at Blake as she slings her arm around Blake’s shoulder and guides her gently to the living room, smiling teasingly as she sits Blake down and plops the bag in ceremoniously into her lap. “I forgot. Check for me?”

“Nerd.” Blake scoffs, unzipping the bag and reaching in to pull out a parcel gift wrapped with corgi wrapping paper. Blake turns to Yang, giving her a deadpan look before throwing the now empty bag at her chest and trying very hard not to laugh when Yang snickers. “I hate dogs. I hate  _ your  _ dog even more.”

“What did Zwei ever do to you?!”

“Cut in on prime cuddling time.” Blake grunts, flipping the parcel over and carefully removing pieces of tape with her fingernails. Her ears flick towards Yang when her girlfriend snorts and she ignores the way Yang shoots her a knowing look. “Shut  _ up.  _ That was one time and  _ he  _ cuddled up to  _ me.  _ Those were unauthorised snuggles!”

“Sure, babe. Whatever helps retain your pride.”

Blake sighs, fondness blending with exasperation, as she finally frees the gift from its prison and freezes at the sight of a purple coloured dress vest decorated with gold accents. She swallows, hard, and gently unfolds it, smiling softly as she holds it up and admires it for a long moment, her heart spilling over with love for the girl beside her.

“When we first started dating… you mentioned that you’d been considering exploring with, like, more masc looks.” Yang says softly, and when Blake turns to face her, she’s smiling shyly at her, rubbing the back of her neck with an awkward hand as she meets Blake’s eyes. “I, uh, I saw this when I went to Atlas to visit Weiss and her siblings. We went shopping because it’s  _ Weiss  _ and you know how she is. I was walking by this store and saw it and just… I thought that, maybe, you’d like it?”

“Yang…” Blake murmurs, gently folding her new vest over the arm of the couch and turning to Yang to pull her into a tight hug. It had been so long ago now that they had had that conversation. The fact that Yang  _ still  _ remembers it months later warms Blake’s chest in a way that she didn’t think was possible. “Thank you. I love it and I love  _ you. _ ” 

A soft hum leaves Yang’s lips as Blake presses a quick kiss against them.

“Now wait here. I need to go fish yours from the back of my closet.”

* * *

“Ooh! A box! Just what I always wanted!”

_ “God,  _ you’re such a dork.” 

Blake rolls her eyes fondly as Yang grins at her before ripping open the box with far less eloquence than Blake had down with her own gift. She watches as Yang pulls the gift free of the shredded remains of the box, her lilac eyes going wide at the sight of a very large, very chubby, golden dragon. 

“Ohmygoshitssocuuuute!” Yang says, her voice slowly rising up several octaves until her voice is bought but a delighted squeal, a sound that Blake hadn’t known Yang was capable of. Yang’s grin is wide and adorable as she looks at her dragon, though her smile falters slightly as her gaze lands on the belly of the stuffed animal and Blake knows exactly why.

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, Sunshine _

_ You’re my favourite treasure _

Yang turns to Blake and smiles at her, soft and warm and full of such adoration that Blake feels her breathing hitch in her throat. She lets Yang pull her forward into a soft kiss, smiling against her lips before pulling back and biting back a giggle as Yang hugs the plushy to her chest with a giddy grin.

“You know what? I’m gonna name her Belle.”

“Why Belle?”

“Because…  _ Bell- _ adonna? Belle? Get it?” Yang says with a grin, reaching over to poke Blake’s shoulder playfully. “That way, even when we’re not together, it’s like you’re still right there with me and every time I hug her, I’ll think of the most amazing girlfriend in the entire world.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

There’s no bite to her words, only a steady and easy affection as she tucks herself into Yang’s side and closes her eyes to enjoy this quiet moment. A soft sigh leaves her as Yang kisses the base of one of her ears, laughing a soft laugh low in her throat and pulling Blake as close as she can. 

_ Happy Valentine’s Day indeed. _

  
  



End file.
